1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to diagnostic method and apparatus based upon a polymorphism in a collagen gene. More specifically, this invention relates to method and apparatus for diagnosis of pre-disposition to certain disease states, by screening for the presence of this polymorphism, and more specifically to diagnosis of predisposition to osteoporosis. The invention further relates to a collagen gene containing the polymorphism.
2. Related Art
Hormone replacement therapy is an established treatment for osteoporosis and has proved successful in halting further decline in bone density that is characteristic in women suffering from this disease. Hormone replacement therapy is generally not, however, able to bring about a reversal of osteoporosis, that is to say it is not capable of inducing an increase in the bone density of sufferers.
It would, accordingly, be of particular advantage to be able to identify with increased accuracy those individuals having a predisposition or increased susceptibility to osteoporosis. Suitable therapy could then be put into place before the effects of osteoporosis set in.